The Story of Us
by twitchy t-rex
Summary: Relationships are all over the place. Cyril is uncomfortable with his and Volteer's relationship, while Volteer has second thoughts about Cyril. Will it end well, or are they going to have to call it quits? Volteer/Cyril, T for suggestive themes and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story I thought of with a Volteer and Cyril pairing. I hope all you wonderful people enjoy this first chapter. :3**

We were in a relationship.

Simple and to the point.

But he always seemed to act differently around other people. In our room, he couldn't love me anymore the way he treated me. Outside was a different story.

He never got close to me.

Any flirting was subtle.

It was like Cyril and I weren't a couple at all.

Xxx

An old satchel was strung around my neck, foods and such within. I had just finished shopping for the necessities. Everyone was buzzing around the market area. I saw some dragons shopping for fruits. I saw a group of what seemed to be friends laughing. I thought I saw Cyril, but it wasn't him. Thank goodness I didn't wave, for I would have looked completely foolish.

I looked at the floor, feeling alone. _I wish Cyril were here,_ I thought to myself. Sure, he wouldn't have intertwined tails with me, or other romantic things, his presence would have been of help.

Shaking my head, I continued walking, finding it worthless to think of such things. All it did was darken my mood. As I exited the town, a dirt pathway let to the temple. Dewy grass and lovely varieties of trees stood to my left and right. I thought how the fresh air helped soothe my worries.

Maybe I was thinking too much.

Xxx

As I walked in, I saw Cyril lying on the floor. I must have taken a bit longer than expected.

I poked him with my claw as I set down the groceries. "Hey..." The ice dragon shook his head, then looked at me with a smile. I absolutely adored his smiles. Every single one I held onto. I felt my heart melt inside me.

"Hello." Cyril licked at my jaw, and I felt my face get hot. "How's my sweetheart?"

He was spoiling me rotten with words like that, really.

"Oh, you know..." I said as he continued with his kisses. "Just finished grocery shopping, how about you?" My face was burning.

"Waited for you..." He said with a soft voice. "...You take forever, you know that?" I was about to disagree, but he pulled away quickly, taking whatever just happened with him, and hid it. I almost asked why he did that, but then heard voices not too far away. I saw the guilty look on his face. As the talking became louder, he put his head down.

I don't think I'll ever understand what's going on in that stubborn head of his.

"...And I told him not to, but what did he- Oh! Good afternoon, Volteer!" Terrador boomed, walking in with Ignitus. "And a good afternoon to you as well, Cyril." He only held up a paw, then let it fall back down. Terrador looked at me. "What's his problem?" He whispered, but I only shrugged my shoulders. Ignitus saw the satchel next to me, his face beaming.

"Oh, good! You got the groceries. Thank you, Volteer!" The large red dragon loomed over, taking the bag in his mouth. "Ihm goin tha ake a greath meaal thonithe!" He said excitedly, the bag still in his mouth.

"Stop talking with your mouth full." Terrador scolded him, and they walked away. My stomach started to gurgle. I was getting rather hungry, and from what I had to buy, it sounded like an excellent meal. And it beat dealing with Cyril at the moment. He didn't say anything, and I walked away silently. What I was going to do with him, I hadn't a clue. The smell of the food was the only thing on my mind.

Xxx

We all ate in silence, except for a few loud whispers from Sparx. "Aaawkward." Spyro whipped him with his tail.

"Sparx, hush." He said fiercely. "So...Ignitus," The young drake cleared his throat. "How's the city coming?"

"Oh, ith go-" Terrador glared at him, and the fire dragon swallowed his food. "Excuse my manners, and it's almost completely repaired thanks to the moles." He smiled widely at the purple dragon, who returned the smile.

"That's great! I should check it out myself sometime with Cynder." Sparx coughed harshly. "Oh, Sparx too, heh..."

"That's better." The dragonfly huffed. The idea of spending time together sounded like a great idea. All they did together was train. Doing something for the fun of it would be different.

"We should all go together sometime. That would be fun." Terrador added before munching on another piece of his chicken. Ignitus' smile seemed to brighten at the suggestion.

"That sounds fabulous!" He bellowed enthusiastically. Almost too much energy for the old dragon. He usually wasn't like this. Maybe it was just a good day. Who knows.

"I think I'll stay here. By myself." Cyril added quickly. Everyone stared at the reserved ice dragon. Cyril saw Volteer avoiding his eye contact. "What? It doesn't sound all that great." He mumbled.

"But you haven't been out in a-" I started, but I really shouldn't have.

"I said I'll stay **here**." Cyril gritted his teeth. I knew he wasn't comfortable with "us" being out, but really. I was starting to get sick of this. I got up and walked away, keeping tears in. Everyone was quiet as I made my retreat.

"...Is he gonna finish that?"

"Sparx..."

xxx

I was so unbelievably sick of hiding our relationship, and the way Cyril decided to hide it. _Maybe he's just not right for me. My boyfriend shouldn't treat me like that._

Boyfriend.

That was the first time I'd called Cyril my boyfriend. It felt weird. It was a good weird though.

Ancestors, he makes my head spin. I still love him though. I just wish he'd say it back. Just so I'd know that he really does, instead of what was going on now. I'm sick of living this lie.

Whatever. I guess it's worth the moments he really treats me like I'm his boyfriend. My head turned to the dining hall. The lights were still on, but going back in there was the last thing I wanted to do. Eventually I fell asleep on the balcony under the darkness.

**Poor Volteer ;A; this is only the first chapter, so there will be more c: I have no idea how long the story's gonna be, oh well. Hope I won't take too long for the next update. x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished in just under a week, hecks yeah! Mission accomplished lol. Chapter twooo, hope you like it. :3**

My eyes opened, though it didn't look like it. My room was complete darkness. I tried moving, but my body didn't listen. I huffed, frustrated my body wouldn't respond. I heard faint footsteps on the other side of the room, and I shut my eyes, though it didn't make any difference.

The door creaked slowly, and the torch's lights washed in. Silence lingered for a while. My breath was silent, for I was unconsciously holding my breath. I didn't hear anything, but I didn't want to blow my cover. Claws clacked on the floor, becoming louder with every noise. They stopped almost right next to me. I tried steadying my breathing. In, out, in, out.

A clumsy boom onto the floor followed. My eye opened enough to see it was Cyril, slouched with his head on his paws. Out of everyone, it had to be him. Just my luck.

"Volteer..." He started, and I waited for more. I think I was holding my breath again, I couldn't tell. It all felt like a dream. He took his time before continuing. "...Ancestors, what's wrong with me. I'm the worst boyfriend ever." As much a jerk he was being, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I just can't do this. I can't hide...us anymore.

"But...I'm too scared." He looked at me, and I tensed for a second. Did he see me peeking? "Ugh, dammit." He rammed his snout over and over into the floor. I guess he didn't see me. I wanted to kiss him and tell him everything was alright. Something deep down held me back, though. Was it that I wanted to hear him apologize? Was it that I was trying to get him to beg for forgiveness or something?

Maybe I was just trying to torture him. Who knows. I didn't.

"I wish you were awake so...so I could tell you I didn't mean to snap at you like that." His head lowered to my forehead, and I felt his kiss. Cool and refreshing, warm at the same time. He didn't move. I just felt him rest on my head. It was then that I could feel my eyes slowly falling, but I didn't want to. I wanted this moment to last. I adored this side of Cyril. Ever so gently, my vision blurred, eyelids heavy.

Xxx

I shot up from my bed. Morning sunlight shined through a window. Everything was silent. My eyes wandered around, though I couldn't quite pinpoint what I was looking for. Then last night's memory came to me.

Did that really happen?

Maybe I could ask Cyril.

...Err, probably not. Too risky. Far too risky. Right now, Cyril was unpredictable. I roared loudly in frustration, stuffing my face into a pillow. Someone opened the door soon after.

"Is everything alright, Volteer?" Terrador.

"Umm...yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I hoped he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Oh...well, if you need to talk, just call. Okay?"

"Alright." I could still feel he was there.

"Really, Volteer. If you need to talk...you seem a mess." I felt the compassion in his words. It was different. It was weird. No one acted **that**...intimate? No, wrong word. Caring? Well, they were all caring towards me. Maybe I was just over thinking things.

"Gee, thanks Terry." I mumbled sarcastically into my pillow. I looked up, and I saw a subtle redness in his face. I figured I was seeing things now, and just added it to my list of problems. There was some awkward silence before his stomach rumbled.

"Err, I think I'm gonna have some breakfast." He chuckled nervously, clearing his throat. The earth dragon shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Ahem. Be there soon. Most important meal of the day, you know."

"Yeah, I will. Just give me a sec." With that he left. I sat up on my bed, dazed. I tried processing whatever just happened. I replayed the last few minutes in my head.

Was he really...?

Nah.

Ancestors. More problems. What the hell is wrong with me.

Xxx

I sat next to Terrador. I didn't sense anything off while we were having breakfast, so I didn't think about it anymore. I just ate. I didn't even look at Cyril, and I'm sure he didn't look either.

"Where's Spyro and Cynder?" Ignitus suddenly asked. I looked up, surveying the area. I didn't see them here.

"They're outside." The dragonfly mumbled in between bites. "They told me to tell you...Oh." He realized he had forgotten something, a dumb expression plastered on his face. "They had breakfast early. The two love birds already left. Said they were heading to town." Sparx's hands flailed around as he talked.

"Oh." Was all Ignitus said. There was no emotion that I could sense, but I just pushed it back in my head. "You weren't going with them?" He asked after some silence.

"Hecks no. I wasn't gonna get up early." Sparx said as he finished his meal. "Besides, I was gonna go with the old farts." We all glared at him. "Kidding, kidding." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm gonna go catch up with them. You guys take forever to eat."

I watched his yellow glow as it left us. I went back to my plate to finish, but my food was already gone.

"Well, I think I'll be going too." I said. Everyone but Cyril got up. I looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher what was on his mind.

"Have a good time." He mumbled.

I was glad he wasn't coming. It felt ugly to think so, but that was the truth. I was starting to consider ending what we had. Or, whatever we had left.

Xxx

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Spyro. We almost didn't spot him, thank the ancestors his scales were purple instead of blue or red, or else we would have lost him.

"Spyro!" Ignitus boomed with glee. We made our way through the crowd, mumbling "excuse me" and so on. I noticed the lack of the chatty dragonfly.

"Where's Sparx?" I inquired, looking around. Spyro's face went a little pale.

"I-I thought he said he was going with you. Didn't he say that Cynder?" He looked to the black dragoness. I could see the worry in his eyes, and I felt a little sympathy for him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find him. You worry too much, Spyro." She nuzzled him, and it reminded me of Cyril. He used to do that all the time. It was so-

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I was here to enjoy myself, not to think about Cyril. "Could we try and find him? Split up?" Split. Maybe Cyril and I should-

I clenched my teeth. "That sounds fine." Ignitus stated. "You two," He looked at me and Terrador. "Go together and try to find him. I'll go by myself, and Spyro and Cynder can go look with each other." Ignitus looked at me. "Volteer? You look a little pale." I looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I'm doing great." I smiled. "Just thinking is all." Part of that was true.

Oh well.

Xxx

Terrador started to act weird again. Whenever we were pushed together, he would get nervous. He seemed to lose his composure. I walked around with him, finding nothing. We walked through too many busy roads; I lost count after twelve. I got more agitated as time went on, and it seemed to intimidate Terrador, for he kept his distance.

"Maybe they already found him?" He suggested quietly from behind me. I looked at him, licking at the inside of my mouth.

"That's a possibility." I thought more about it. "Maybe we could do something besides search for that chatty hooligan." I blabbered. I probably could have used better words, for I had my share of being a chatterbox. "How about we have some fun?" At that moment, he blushed so hard, I could have sworn his scales were as red as Ignitus. "Shopping and stuff, I mean." Terrador coughed nervously.

"Yeah, I knew that." His voice was rather shaky, and I realized I was having fun with this.

"Mhm. Pervert." I said, and I purposely let my hips swish as I walked past him. As I looked back, I saw him blush harder. We continued walking, stopping every so often to look at someone's stall, and eventually found our way back to the middle of the town. It looked to be noon, and I was starting to get hungry.

My stomach growled. "How about we get something to eat?" I asked the buff dragon next to me.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. That sounds good." He stuttered.

Today was going to be one of those days.

**Terrador, you pervert you. c; Now to make you guys wait for another undefined amount of time for the next update, mwhahahaaa :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUGGESTIVE CHAPTER OH GOODNESS CLOSE YOUR EYES CHILDREN.**

As we reached the middle of town, I felt my stomach grumble, moaning for food. Terrador's stomach rumbled in unison with mine, and I thought it best if we found some food before we starved.

My eyes wandered around, looking for a restaurant. I swore I saw Terrador ogling me out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked at him, his eyes were set on the ground. As usual, I just shrugged it off.

"How about there?" I pointed at a small shop, and Terrador nodded. Both of us avoided eye contact as we headed over, but took awkward glances on our way, accompanied with awkward silence. "So..." I started, but was interrupted when we entered the shop.

"You guys!" I saw Spyro along with Cynder, Ignitus, and Sparx. So they had found him. We sat at their table hastily, which took up the whole middle of the room.

"You found Sparx," I stated, and Ignitus nodded while he slurped his noodles.

He swallowed hard before he talked. "Yes, I did shortly after we separated. I found Spyro and Cynder, but lost you guys before long." The dragon sheepishly smiled at us in a vain attempt to apologize. I just nodded as a menu was handed to me.

Everyone ate in silence. Terrador was a little closer than I had hoped, but I didn't mind it. I had vegetables and steak to eat, which helped take my mind off of things, if only for just a little while. At least it satisfied my appetite. "So..." I started as I finished my plate. "Terrador and I are going to go to the park. Is that alright with you, Ignitus?" I looked at him intently. I noticed Terrador shuffle in his seat uncomfortably when I mentioned it.

"Yeah, that should be fine." Terrador seemed to ease back into his seat. "There's nothing to do anyways, so you might as well enjoy your free time." His face beamed at me. I felt like I was being spoiled by everyone except Cyr-

No. Don't think about him.

Nope.

"Thank you." I returned the smile, and the earth dragon left with me.

…

"So..."

"So what?" That probably came out a little more hostile than I'd hoped, for he flinched like I was about to whack him. "Sorry." I apologized.

Terrador was a lot more, how do I say, sensitive, than I'd ever thought. He responded so drastically to everything. We sat next to a large tree, wrapped in shade as we talked. I fought the urge to lay on his broad shoulder.

"So, are you..." He started nervously. I waited for him to finish his sentence, but he continued to stutter. "So, like...er, what I'm trying to say is..." Terrador looked at me, his face completely covered in red. We gazed at each other, his emerald green eyes stunning.

Terrador growled at himself, and he turned his head to avoid any further embarrassment. I felt bad for him. He was really trying, but even then, he couldn't say it.

He was struggling to make me happy, and it made me really happy for some reason. Maybe...

Could it be Terrador? Maybe I had a chance with him.

I slowly put my head on his shoulder. It felt so serene. I didn't have to hide my affections at all. It was wonderful; I felt so worry free. Snuggling a little closer, I looked at all the creatures, dragons and all, walk about through the park, or playing games, while I let my head rest on Terrador.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't object.

I didn't mind, and I don't think he did either.

…

"...And that's why I'm considering ending it." I finished. Terrador nodded, adding nothing.

I talked with Terrador about my relationship with Cyril. I told him how we were together, and how I really did like Cyril, but I also liked him. He didn't say anything as I told him, he just listened. I told him how Cyril didn't like being open about it, fearing rejection. He added an "Oh." or an occasional "Uh huh." every so often.

I was so relieved to talk with someone about it. About everything.

"Well," Terrador added. "I think you should sort this out with Cyril, first of all." I nodded, waiting for more. "If you need to, tell him that I'm fine with it, and Ignitus would be too. I came out to Ignitus long ago.

"I don't want to ruin your guys' relationship, but if it doesn't work out, ancestors forbid," He said quickly. "Then I'm always available." He gave me a playful wink. I giggled softly at him. I didn't want to admit it, but maybe we were having issues because we never talked about them.

"Yeah, I figured." I nudged him, and he nudged me back. "I think I'll talk to him tonight." His smile dropped when I said that. "What?" I asked him.

Terrador shook his head. "Just a little disappointed. I thought maybe I had a chance with you." He smiled as he looked in a different direction, avoiding eye contact. It was starting to get dark, so I couldn't really make out his expression. "But, guess not." He sighed.

"You never know though," I mumbled to him. "Haven't you ever been with anyone else?" I asked him sympathetically, and he chuckled to himself.

"A few times. Most of them were girls," He added. "But it was just to hide my sexuality from my dad. There was this one guy though," He looked at the grass, smiling. "Ancestors, Blaze was perfect." I assumed the name of his boyfriend was Blaze. "He was such a sweetheart. Everything about him was just perfect. I so loved how he dominate-" He stopped himself. I smiled coyly at him.

"Oh, so you like being dominated?" I said seductively, a perverted smile on my face.

I could see how abashed he became at that moment. "Shut up." He told me, and we both laughed. "He was bisexual, and eventually left me for this other girl." Terrador sounded disappointed, but shrugged it off. "That was the only boyfriend I ever had." He sighed again.

"...So you do like being dominated." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Dude." He groaned, and I just laughed at him. I found it hard to believe he was the submissive one in the relationship.

"But, you're huge and muscly and everything. How are you-"

"It turns me on, okay? Ancestors, I can't believe we're discussing this." He grumbled while I continued laughing at him. "But...yeah. And I never kissed the girls I went out with. The most I did was hug them." He stopped. I had a feeling that talking about all this stuff in the past was hurting him.

"Eventually I just stopped caring what other people thought about me. No, I'm not like all the stereotypical gays, and I sure as hell don't flaunt it.

"I just like dudes." We made eye contact again, and I let myself get lost in his beautiful eyes. I unconsciously got closer to him, sitting directly in front of him. "W-What are you doing?" I didn't answer him. "Volteer..." He mumbled, but I stopped him with a kiss. He liked to be dominated, I remembered.

I was going to dominate him.

My tongue slipped out of my mouth into his as soon as our maws touched. I pushed him to the grass forcefully, me on top. I licked at his mouth furiously, drooling from the sides of my mouth. The dragon under me started panting heavily, my kiss driving him crazy. His heated breaths grew short and hefty as I continued dominating the wriggling earth dragon.

"Voleer..." He whined, breaking the kiss. His tongue hung from the side of his mouth. "What...what are you..."

"You said you like being dominated." I whispered as I licked at his neck tenderly. He audibly moaned, his face flushed red. His breath was shaky as I bit at his scales, licking at the irritated spots immediately, trying to give as much pleasure as he could take. I felt Terrador squirm and squeal, lost in delight. I stopped suddenly, getting off of him. I watched him whine in protest as I tortured him.

"Why'd you stop?" He groaned.

"We have to go." I told him. "They're going to think we got lost or something." Terrador whimpered like a child.

"But I don't wanna go," He objected. This obviously wasn't working, I thought to myself. I had to do this a different way.

"If you come," I began. "We could have some more fun later." I said seductively next to him. He perked up almost immediately, and started walking toward the temple. I blinked. "That was fast." I thought to myself. I watched his cute butt sway back and forth. I could have sworn I was drooling, but shook my head as I caught up with him.

** TERRY: SWOOOOON~**

** Oh my goodness, I read that part where Terry talked about Blaze in an extremely flamboyant and stereotypical gay man's voice. CANNOT UNHEAR GOOD LORD.**

** I'm so tempted to make this a rated M story, goodness. I CAN'T RESIST. BUT I MUST KEEP IT RATED T. LORD HELP MY SOUL AS I WRITE THIS STORY. BUTTSECSSDKFLKDJ NO. MUST. KEEP IT. RATED. T. ASKLDBUTTSJFSJDLSKDFJ.**

** Til next chapter c: excuse the above. IT NEVER HAPPENED DO YOU HEAR ME.**

** DO YOU HEAR ME**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in together, whispering about random topics. The city's progress, possible plans for tomorrow, and so on. I felt happy with Terrador. He gave me his full attention, and I thought it was adorable how timid he acted around me.

It almost seemed like Terrador was my boyfriend, and not Cyril.

But, of course, reality always comes back.

I heaved a sigh. "Hey, I should get going. I need to do...something." I told him in the middle of our conversation. He stopped to think for a moment.

"Oh," He mumbled awkwardly. "Right. I hope everything works out alright." He said to me sincerely. Part of me hoped that he was right. The other part just wanted to be with him fully. "Really, I hope you guys get your problems-"

"Issues." I interrupted, still thinking about who I really wanted and who I didn't want.

He chuckled nervously. "Right, issues." There was an awkward silence between us before he told me, "Well, wouldn't want to keep you waiting." He walked in the direction of his room. "Good night."

I smiled, but I didn't reply. Only a weird crack of my voice sounded. Thankfully he didn't notice, or so I presumed. I waited until Terrador was out of earshot before I cursed myself quietly.

Maybe I was falling for Terrador. I only shook my head, telling myself I'd worry about that later.

As much as I wanted to avoid this, I knew this was inevitable. "Oh well," I mumbled to myself. "No time like the present."

xxx

"Cyril?" I whispered, and got a reply almost immediately.

"Hello." Was his response. It felt a little more than awkward, and I tensed.

My breath came out in a big lumpy exhale. "We need to talk about us." I told him, blunt and to the point. He tensed, and made eye contact with me.

"What do you mean?" I could hear his voice shaking. He knew what I was talking about, and it started to piss me off.

"You know what I'm talking about." I simply told him. "If we're going to keep this relationship going, you need to stop treating me like shit around others." My face started to burn with anger, ranting unmercifully. "Every single time there's anyone in the room, you act like we're not even friends. You-"

"I do not-"

"Shut the fuck up, Cyril, I'm talking." I surprised myself with how ferocious that came out, but I told myself I had to be if I were to fix all this lack of communication. "You don't treat me anywhere near like a boyfriend should, unless we're completely alone, which is rare." Silence filled the room. "Now you can talk."

"Really? I can talk now?" He said sarcastically, anger dripping from his words.

"Grow up." I spat.

"Fine. Maybe I don't show my affections, but you have to respect that I'm not comfortable coming out, alright?" Just like I was, his anger started sweltering out of control. "I just don't like the possibilities if we were caught." He mumbled furiously, holding himself from yelling.

"Ignitus would be fine with it." I stated, but that seemed to backfire.

"How the hell would you know?!" He roared. "What, do you read minds now?!" His frustration was beginning to get out of control, and I inwardly blamed myself for this.

"Calm down." I told him, irritated with his attitude.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! You don't get why I have the need to hide this!" I was surprised no one had burst into the room, wondering why we were screaming at each other, near the point of choking each other.

"Fine. Educate me." The lack of anger in my voice seemed to irk him, like I wasn't taking this seriously.

"Is this a fucking joke?!" His temper seemed to explode into a million pieces.

"No." I simply added. "Just tell me why you have to hide us." He just stared at me. I've never seen Cyril so...distant. He was so infuriated, he just didn't seem himself. Again, I blamed myself like I usually did.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? If I don't want this to become known, you should respect that. If you can't get that through your head, maybe we need to think about ending this." The tone of his voice was unforgiving, but I didn't think much of it. I was unbelievably infuriated with him as well to this point.

It made me laugh. "This? What the fuck is 'this'?" I think I emphasized fuck and this a little too much, but I couldn't help it. Cyril was pissing me off. "This is hardly a relationship! All you're doing is denying that we're together! If I didn't respect your wishes, I would have told everyone. I'm proud to be your boyfriend, but you don't seem to be in the slightest bit."

We were both filled to the brink with rage, to the point where we were about to fight each other. "So that's it, huh? You're right and I'm wrong?!" He roared at me.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, and fucking tell me why you need to hide this. I need to understand why you feel the need to keep it a secret. Just...please." My voice began to soften, and I felt myself trembling. I couldn't remember fighting like this at all, and part of it was terrifying.

I asked myself what the hell was I doing. All my life, err, ever since I fell in love with Cyril, I've wanted us to be together forever. He made me happy. He really did. And now all I was doing was yelling at him. This needed to be worked out if this were to make any progress.

"Fine." Cyril fussed. He sat down, still mad about this whole mess. "Everything started when I tried coming out to my father before I left." He summed up. "I came out to everyone. And absolutely no one supported me.

"I was made fun of. They called me a faggot, teasing me in any way possible. It was a living hell." He stopped, a pained look washed over his face. "One guy went so far as to lie to me and say that he liked me, and everyone started to like me again." His grimace turned into a smile for a second.

"Why is that bad?" I asked him, and he left me wondering what was so bad for a moment.

"He tricked me." The spite in his voice scared me. "Fucking bitch made me a laughing stock. He told me that he loved me, and when I asked him if he really did, his answer was a no, and my life went downhill. He called me a gullible faggot for even thinking that." Cyril's face twisted into a grimace again. "I ended up leaving." He looked at me, a shameful glow in his cobalt eyes. "Simply put, I have no one besides you guys. If they didn't accept me..." Cyril trailed off. Anger and resentment was replaced with grief and sorrow in an instant.

I had never asked him why he wanted to hide us, but now that I knew, I could see why he did. Rejection had been haunting him for the entirety of his life. I never would have done this at that moment, I wasn't even sure why, but I kissed him lightly.

Nuzzling Cyril affectionately seemed to lift his mood. I put my arms around his neck, locking myself in a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Don't be. I should have told you in the first place." He told me apologetically. I shushed him with my paw.

"I think we're both to blame here." I said with a smirk, making him giggle. "If there's something bothering you, go ahead and talk to me, okay? I can't read minds, for your information." We both laughed at each other.

Cyril looked deep in thought as soon as he stopped laughing. I asked him what he was thinking. "Were you for real when you said Ignitus would be okay with us?" He sounded hesitant. I nodded reassuringly at him.

"Of course. Terrador came out to him." His jaw dropped in disbelief, which was what I was expecting from him.

"Terrador...He's...?" He fumbled over his words, and I just laughed.

"Um, yeah. He told me earlier, when he was flirting with me." I saw the defensive look in his eyes, and shook my head. "He didn't know we were together, and I told him I was taken. Of course, I had to tell him it was you, but he seemed more than supportive towards our...what we had going on." Cyril only responded with a relieved "Oh." and I licked his jaw affectionately. "So, you won't mind if you and I sit together at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Ehh...It'll take some getting used to, but I'll do my best." He smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Anyways, what were you two talking about?" Cyril inquired. I figured he was going to ask sooner or later.

"I just told him about us..." I remembered the kiss, which was all my doing. I intentionally left that part out for good reasons. "And he did like me, and offered to be my boyfriend if things didn't work out. He hoped everything would work out between us though." Another "Oh" came from Cyril, but it sounded more in depth, like he was analyzing what I was telling him. "Cyril, I wouldn't cheat on you."

I felt wrong, saying that, when really, I kind of did in a way. But I told myself that wouldn't happen again. Cyril and I were working things out. We would have a successful relationship.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little...like I have competition." He mentioned to me.

"Come on, you've won me over already." I beamed at him with a toothy grin. Thankfully, he smiled back.

"Yeah. I just feel like I was the one that pushed you away." The guilt in his voice was pure torture. Here he was, apologizing, when I went out and kissed Terrador. "I wouldn't be surprised if y-"

"I kissed Terrador." I blurted out.

**OHHHHHHHHHH. SHIET.**

** Conflict oh my gosh. Sorry this took so long, this chapter was difficult D: I will do my best to update quicker. Again, this isn't one of my better chapters. Ehehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short chapter ugh. I have to make myself write more ;A; goodness, this was a difficult chapter, and it will not let me make it a longer chapter. It REFUSES TO BE A DECENT SIZE CHAPTER FOR HOW LONG I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT UGH. Whatever, bleh. Enjoy~**

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed silent. We only stared at each other with blank faces, neither one of us coming up with something to say. I honestly didn't know what to say to Cyril. I didn't know what he was thinking. All I heard was silence. That, and my voice repeating what I had just said.

_I kissed Terrador._

My heart was racing. The room felt a thousand times smaller; My lungs seemed to run out of air quicker. The wait was killing me. I wanted to yell at him to say something. I wanted him to tell me I was a bad boyfriend, or to forgive me quickly and brush it off like it'd never happen again. Something like that.

"...I'm...I'm..." I felt like I was choking on my words. _Come on,_ I told myself. _Talk_. _Quit being a little bitch. _"I-"

"You fucking _kissed_ him? How could you?!" Cyril roared. The hatred in his voice caught me off guard, making me jump.

I didn't dare talk. With the way Cyril was now, he could kill something. Or _someone_ for that matter. So I didn't talk. I listened instead. I sat in silence as I was harassed with words.

"Just because I wasn't in my best mood," He started, fuming in anger, "Doesn't give you the right to mess around! What the hell is your problem?! I, at least, had the audacity, the decency, to stay with you, even if I wasn't comfortable with it. But you think it's alright to cheat on me?! What the fuck?!" I whimpered silently, backing up a bit. I felt like he wanted to _hurt_ me, and it made me shiver in fear. He got even closer as he assaulted me with his anger.

"I don't even get why you'd think it would be okay to mess around with _him_." I felt the wall behind me. I was backed into a corner. "It fucking pisses me off to think you'd hurt me like that." I thought I felt pain in my side, but I was shaking too hard to notice. "I hate-"

He stopped suddenly.

Moments later, I felt it.

His claws.

They were lodged in my side. All of them. At least an inch deep into my scales.

I felt like fainting. The feeling of blood leaking down my side made me shake violently. A loud gasp echoed in the room, and Cyril tried backing away, but couldn't move because his claws were stuck in me. I didn't even bother to look down; I could feel Cyril's claws penetrating me. The hell burning pain hit me in an instant, and I opened my mouth, silently screaming. I honestly couldn't care at the moment if Cyril was still yelling. I could feel him tugging, trying to pull his claw away.

"No, no, no, no..."He mumbled in a panicked tone. I didn't move. I was too scared to do anything but cower and whimper. He was finally able to remove one claw by twisting, and I screamed internally.

"Ahhhh..." I groaned, my head getting light from the blood loss. I was beginning to feel dizzy. Everything started to blur, and my eyes tried shutting the world out. It just seemed to magnify the pain in my side as he twisted his claws. They all retreated in a quick tug, followed by more deafening pain.

It hurt so much.

I wasn't sure if it was the gash or my heart.

Maybe it was both.

I gritted my teeth in pain and frustration. Maybe had I not made such terrible decisions, this would have never happened. I beat myself up inside my mind as I continued bleeding, cold and lonely. I had no clue what happened to Cyril.

But I deserved it all. I knew I did. If there was any doubt in my mind, the overpowering guilt burned it to a crisp.

_This is your fault. You deserved every last ounce of it you worthless piece of trash. You're nothing but a cheating lowlife._

Tears washed out of my eyes in a frenzy as I held in all my emotions. _You did this, _I told myself._ All of this is-_

Lips touched me softly. A cold drop of what seemed to be a tear hit me. My eyes opened, revealing a fuzzy image of Cyril in front of me, holding me.

He smiled at me.

I didn't deserve a smile, but he continued to look at me like that anyway. Why was he torturing me like this? He could have killed me, left me with nothing, and plenty more.

This is how he punishes me?

My vision blurred more. I realized I was crying again. And Cyril immediately comforted me with more kisses and hugs and affection.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him say. My head shook furiously, wanting the blame to be put on me. I wanted all the blame.

"W-Why are...yo-you sorry?" The rattling in my voice was out of my control, but I spoke anyways. "It was...m-my fault," I wailed before going into a sobbing fit. My body shook so violently; I just wanted to kill myself for being such an idiot.

He just kissed me.

Cyril was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

**A/N: I will work on the next chapter and hopefully finish it within a week at most I hope. I'm also working on a collaboration story as well; you guys should check that out too :D anyways, I hope you like this chapter; more to come.**

** Other story I am working on: **** s/9209081/2/**

** Thank you for reading so far~**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't open my eyes. I only saw darkness.

I tried shuffling around, and I heard grunts. "Uhnn...Volteer?" I heard someone say. My voice wouldn't let me speak, but there was no more silence. All I heard was mumbling.

"Volteer?"

"Is he okay?"

"He's moving, but not really...saying anything."

"What happened?"

I blacked out.

Xxx

My head slowly lifted itself, along with my eyes. I was in a room, but it certainly wasn't mine, I noted. Or Cyril's. I saw Terrador, Ignitus, and the young ones outside the door. I looked behind me, and saw Cyril, holding me like a teddy bear. He was asleep at the moment, but stirred as soon as I tried scooting around to get comfortable.

"Nnng...Volteer?" He tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before holding me tighter, giving me a small kiss. I gasped lightly, not expecting the sudden gesture. I felt my face get warm when everyone turned around and met my eyes.

"Volteer!" Everyone seemed to pour in the room in a large mass. They all looked so excited to see me awake; I wasn't sure what was going on in the slightest. I almost forgot Cyril was spooning me from behind. With everyone in the room.

"Um...Cyril?" I whispered, a blush evident on my face. "Y-You told them?" I guess I didn't do a good job with keeping my voice down, for Ignitus answered in place of Cyril.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Ignitus told me. "However, these are your choices, so I'm happy for both of you. I believe everyone agrees?" He looked around and received nods from all.

"Pfft, I knew these two were love birds before anyone, haha!" Sparx shouted, making my face go red. I looked at Cyril, noticing a blush painted over his cheeks as well. I gave him a coy smile, giggling at him. Spyro whipped the dragonfly with a wing.

"Sparx, hush." He mumbled.

"I bet they do it daily, hehe..." I looked at Cyril, jaw dropped. He winked at me.

"I can arrange that," The ice dragon waggled his brows at me, my blush growing with each second. Everyone looked mildly disgusted.

"Okay, um, ewww," Sparx retorted. "I didn't need to know that. I don't even know how you do it." The dragonfly shook his head frantically while Cyril and I giggled.

"Sparx, please," Spyro huffed. "You're embarrassing me."

Everyone started getting into an argument as to how we did it, and when. I looked back to Cyril. "So...what happened while I was out? Actually, how long was I out?" I asked him quietly, making sure no one else heard me. He sighed, cuddling me.

"Well, you've just been healing, resting, same thing." He started. "And, you've been out for a day and a half." Cyril smiled at me.

And his eyes started to water.

He sniffed, his smile distorting into a frown. "This is all my fault..." I heard him whisper as he looked at the ground in shame. "I lost control, and I shouldn't have. I let myself lose it, and what happens? I hurt you," He looked at my wound. I could hear his breath shake. He opened his mouth, but he didn't speak.

He silently broke down crying, covering his face in shame.

I don't get him.

I honestly don't. I never have, and probably never will. He apologizes for lashing out at me. Cyril feels ashamed, and I'm the one who began this mess. I was the one who cheated. I was the bad boyfriend.

But now he acts like this was all on him. Cyril acts like he's a terrible person.

"Hey," I whispered. Cyril didn't acknowledge me, but I knew he was listening over all the arguing. "I love you," I told him. I heard him say something, but his sobbing muffled it up. I grazed his snout with mine. "What was that?"

"I love you too." He wailed. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at us. Cyril acknowledged this lack of talking with a clearing of his throat. "Ahem..." He wiped his eyes of his tears, sniffing. I guessed that he was trying to hide his sensitive side, but I didn't see any point. "I love you baby." 'Awws' came from everyone, except for Sparx, who was making a gagging sound, followed by glares.

"Umm...I love the attention and everything, honestly, but do you guys mind if we have some alone time?" I asked shyly. To be honest, I was glad everyone was here. It showed that they all cared for my well-being, and I appreciated that. I felt bad, but they were happy to oblige.

"Of course, sorry if we were bothering you. Get better soon!" Ignitus chimed, and the room emptied out. I made eye contact with Terrador, but didn't say anything. But neither did he. I turned around, with effort I might add, and snuggled into Cyril's broad chest. I heard his chest rumble with pleasure when I did so.

"Mmm, I miss this." I peeped, getting as much affection out of him as I could.

"Good, 'cause there's going to be a lot more." He nuzzled me affectionately before pecking my snout. I didn't mind this at all. "I still feel bad though, doing this to you..." I comforted him with a nuzzle into his neck.

"Don't worry, okay? Things happen." I told him, and he gave me a grin. "Now, do you mind getting me some food? I'm starving." He chuckled softly, kissing the top of my head.

"Of course. Anything for you~" I never heard Cyril say something so enthusiastically like that. With the kiss before that, I was just feeling something. It made me want to kiss him. It made me want to wrap my arms around him and let him spoil me with his loving.

And I did exactly that.

I could feel the intensity in his kiss. He was so gentle with me, like he was handling a one thousand year old teapot. Cyril held me with one arm, resting it at my waist, the other supporting himself. I don't think I've ever had a kiss so wonderful, so spontaneous, so affectionate.

"Volteer," Cyril started. "I...I want to," His face turned a hue of red. "I want to show you how much I love you." I felt my face get hot. I knew what he meant by that, but I had to ask to be sure.

"Y-You mean..." He nodded, and I gulped.

Yes, I did want to do it. I wanted to so badly. My mind was saying yes; Everything was saying yes, actually. At that moment, I was sure Cyril was the one for me, and no one else. All of the things we had to go through in such a short time, but we got through them, with some help. I loved Cyril; he loved me.

"Am I, you know, able to? I mean with that wound and all..." I probably could have said that better, but I was fumbling over my words.

"Are you in pain?" He asked me, looking concerned. "If you're hurting, that's fine-"

"Just. Just do it." I told him. "We can work it out while we...do it." I laughed nervously, and he gave me a dirty smirk.

"Mhmm...Now where were we?" He kissed me with that same fiery passion I had, and I knew that he was the one as he showed his love to me.

Xxx

"Wow, that was great," The ice dragon next to me said. I nodded in agreement, laying on top of him, cuddling his chest like a pillow.

"I concur." I added shyly. "You got really...into it." I giggled, letting my head fall onto his chest. "I'm glad you're my first." He looked down at me, an inquisitive look plastered on his face.

"You've never done it before?" He sounded surprised, but I didn't blame him.

"Nope." I said bluntly. "Not until now, but it's fine. I'm happy that you're my first," I told him, showing off a toothy smile. "And my second, third, and so on." He chuckled at me.

"Wow, someone's eager."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this isn't the only time we do it. At least I hope so." I winked at him, licking his snout. We both cuddled for a little bit more before I addressed another issue. "But nevertheless, there's something on my mind."

"Like?"

"Can you get me some food? Doing it makes me hungry."

"Um...sure?"

The confusion on his face was priceless.


	7. Chapter 7

The refreshing scent of grass came to my nose first. It swirled all around like a hurricane, wrapping everything in a fresh benevolence. All seemed still, except for my breathing. Another scent filled my nostrils; a pleasant musk if you will. It smelled like a pure ocean breeze, mixed with a manly smell. The mixture of scents dimmed my thought process as I slipped into an unconscious state, falling deeper and deeper into dreams and fantasies.

I looked at the desolate land I had dreamed of. The dream state was quite a phenomenon; everything around you seemed so real, like you could take it back with you to reality. That's not how it went, of course, but it seemed an inch short of being able to.

It was beautiful; ice was everywhere. Trees were completely composed of ice crystals. Snow covered the earth; I wasn't quite sure how deep it was. The air pierced anything that had or contained heat.

Yet, at the same time, I was as comfortable as I could have ever been.

Cyril was sitting right next to me, I noticed. He acknowledged me with a warm smile, and I returned the gesture. He kissed me lightly, making my face flush red, and I suddenly felt warmer. I flinched in shock at the sudden affection.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Um...yeah, sorry." I told him. He still looked at me like he was expecting an answer. I repeated myself, only louder this time. Cyril still gave me that dumbfounded look.

"Volteer?" He said with a worried tone. "Are you alright?" I felt a paw graze the side of my face, and I argued that I was fine. I wasn't sure what he was seeing, but I was beginning to lose it.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I still got nothing.

"Volteer..." His azure eyes began to water, making them shine like the ice all around me. "Talk to me..."

I shouted and shouted at him desperately, and as I tried moving myself, I couldn't. I couldn't move. This dream wouldn't let me do anything. This excuse of a dream only continued to torture me.

Cyril turned away. "Fine." His voice was hard and raspy. It gave me chills, and I was suddenly lacking that heat that festered around me before. "If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to again. Ever." And he started walking away. I screamed at him, telling him that he was the only thing I really cared for. I screamed how he was my life, and how I'd never let him go. I spat out desperate attempts to get him to come back to me.

But it was all just white noise to him.

A blizzard began, hiding Cyril from me. Leaving me there to freeze.

Xxx

"Volteer!" I heard Cyril yell, and I wiggled around frantically. He held me in place as I wiggled around frantically. As I calmed down, I opened my eyes to see reality and all it's wonders. My breath came in ragged inhales and exhales. I was trembling violently. I cuddled into Cyril as he squeezed me tightly, my shivering ceasing to be an issue. A tongue licked my forehead lovingly, and I suddenly felt hot.

"Cyril?" I looked up at him, at those attractive and sharp cobalt eyes. As my breath steadied, he leaned in to lick my snout, comforting me.

"Are you okay?" I shivered at the memory of my dream, or rather, nightmare. "You were mumbling rather loudly in your sleep. I only got bits and pieces..." His voice faded into a mumble. "You mentioned something about someone being the only one you cared about?" I could hear the defensive vibe in his voice.

I sighed. "It was you." He gave a relieved "Oh," before I continued.

"It was really...it was spontaneous. Out of no where. You just kissed me, and got upset when I couldn't talk to you, but you didn't exactly know that I couldn't talk." Cyril looked at me intently. "You just left after that. I couldn't move either. It was weird." He stared off, looking like he was thinking about the whole thing. I hugged him tightly.

"That's weird." Cyril mumbled. "But...It was just a dream. I wouldn't get so worked up over it, though. Stress isn't good for you."

"Well, obviously-"

"I would never leave you. You know that." I felt his lips touch mine, and my face flushed red yet again. Cyril was always so tender with me; I loved it. As he pulled away, he pulled me close. "I love you." He cooed at me.

"I love you too." I said rather quickly, but he paid no attention to it. I heard some footsteps, and looked up. Cyril pushed me down, getting on top of me. "Hey," I groaned at him as he started licking my neck. "What are you doing?" I moaned, and I looked back to the door. It was Terrador, a light blush on his face. "Terrador!" I yelped, completely and utterly embarrassed. I tried moving, but Cyril wouldn't let me. When I looked to the door, he was gone. By then, Cyril had stopped.

"What was that about?" I asked Cyril in a demanding manner, but he didn't say anything. "Come on." I said with more aggression.

"Okay," He groaned. "Maybe...maybe I just got a bit on the defensive side. Just a little..." He grinned sheepishly at me, but I just scolded him with a frown.

"Come on, Cyril." His face was painted with shame, and I gave him a kiss. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I just don't feel...as comfortable around him like I used to."

"Just because he's gay?" I retorted, a bit more harsh than I intended.

"N-No! Because he took you from me!"

"I told you not to blame him; that was _my_ fault! I made the stupid decision!"

"I...I know." The way he said that made it sound like it pained him, which I could fully understand. "I...I just don't like the idea of you and him." I could hear the discomfort in his voice. "Don't get me wrong; I'm not trying to be possessive. I-I..." He groaned in frustration as he tripped over his own words. "I feel like this is all my fault-"

"Stop blaming yourself!" I suddenly wailed at him. All this blaming himself made me feel like I was the one doing this to him. I felt the warm tickle of melancholy tears running down my face as I tried wiping them away. "Please..." I held onto him like I was one slip away from falling to my death, my sadness dripping on his shoulder. He didn't answer; he only let me cry on his shoulder.

We sat there like that for a while, simply enjoying each others' comfort. It took me a while before I had stopped crying.

Pain turned into depression.

Depression turned into an empty feeling, followed by many tender kisses.

"I've always liked you, you know." He whispered to me.

"Have you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You were just so damn cute, I couldn't control myself sometimes." He dragged his tongue across my neck, his hot breath covering wherever he licked. "Especially now..." My face got hot with embarrassment and lust as he continued giving me his undivided attention.

"Mm...Cyril..." I felt the warmth spread through my whole body as he loved all of me. His paws traced every part of my body softly; every touch was more sensitive than the last. I pleaded for more, for that touch of his I so longed for. Everything around me began to distort into a fuzzy image as I fell deeper and deeper with Cyril into lust, and all seemed like white noise.

I wondered if this was love.

It was love.

Wasn't it?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Haven't had much inspiration until now, haha. I even started working on the chapter after this **_**before **_**finishing this one omg. But 8****th**** chapter shouldn't take nearly as long, but if it does you can punish me in whatever way you deem worthy ;w; Anyways, I hope you like it. Reviews are wonderful goodness and are appreciated Thank you guys for all the reviews so far~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is usually about Volteer and all, but this chapter will be in Terrador's POV. Just thought a switch-up would be nice, and we haven't really gotten into his feelings and/or emotions about this, so I hope you enjoy!**

I walked around aimlessly, looking for nothing in particular. I was trying to forget what I had just seen a few moments ago. Cyril and Volteer...

I shook my head furiously. _No,_ I told myself. _This is what you wanted for him. This way Volteer is happy. _My head hung lifelessly as I continued walking.

Towards absolutely nothing.

Eventually, I found my room. It was quiet; blissfully quiet. Something made it feel empty though; I wasn't quite sure what it was. The room felt cold and dead, a plain bed near a boring window that showed a smudge of sunlight. Funny, how it represented what little hope I had with Volteer.

"Huh..." My voice echoed throughout the entirety of the room, dark and melancholic. My head hurt. The silence didn't help at all, but I didn't really feel the need to go somewhere else. I would say I was heartbroken, but it sounded ridiculous. An old earth dragon as myself complaining about love, it was childish.

Nonetheless, I wanted someone to love at the same time.

I wasn't sure what I was doing wrong; that was, if I _was_ doing something wrong.

Was it that I was too pushy? No, Volteer started it. Of course, I happily obliged.

Maybe I'm just not good enough? I felt tears coming on, but I tried forcing them back. Maybe no one was attracted to me. I never met others' expectations, I told myself. Tears started pushing their way out as I continued to think dangerous thoughts, sniffling in between.

Everyone seems to want to push themselves away from me.

I knew that wasn't true, but I actually believed it. My eyes flooded as I silently sulked in my room alone with an occasional sniffle. I sat in puddles of depression, feeling like no one had actually sincerely loved me my whole life.

I jumped when I heard footsteps, hiding my face in a pillow. The tapping slowed as it got louder, and I prepared myself for humiliation. But I only heard a familiar and comforting voice. "Terrador?" I pretended to be asleep, waiting for his voice to call my name again. "Terry?"

I made somewhat of a grunt to acknowledge he was there, but he didn't leave. "Are you alright...? I was trying to find you this whole afternoon, but I couldn't...find you." His voice drifted off into the emptiness of the room.

"Yeah," I mumbled into my pillow. I really didn't feel like talking about it, so I kept my mouth shut.

"...Are you okay? You don't seem your usual self-"

"I'm _fine_." I retaliated rather harshly. He gave me a defeated "Oh..." before I decided to just give in.

Not like anything could get worse.

"I was just thinking..." There was silence; I don't think I've ever experienced a silence as intense. It was like we both were waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"...About?"

"Just...nothing important." I lied without effort.

"Terrador..." Ignitus whined, protesting for an answer.

"...I was thinking about reality."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't read you like a book, Terrador." I groaned in protest as I tried to explain my situation to Ignitus.

"I'm just kind of...done with everything."

"...What?" I couldn't see his face, since my own was shoved into a pillow, but it was probably along the lines of concern from what I heard in his voice. "Why do you say that?" Ignitus asked me.

"...I honestly don't know why. It's just..."

"Does Volteer have anything to do with this?" He asked me out of the blue. I stayed silent. "I thought so. You shouldn't let that bother you-"

"It's him and everyone else!" I shouted into my pillow. "No one seems to care..."

"Don't say that; I care about you." He told me, but it only made me cry more.

"But you can't _comfort_ me! No one does, and no one can!"

"I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." Ignitus stated in a nonchalant manner, cocking his head to the side. "What's bothering you?" He edged forward, giving me his full attention.

I wish I knew what was bothering me.

I really did.

"...I'm not sure." Was all I told him, but he didn't give up that easily.

"Okay," Ignitus started, giving himself a moment. "What is the source?"

"I walked by Volteer's room...and I saw them kissing..." I looked to the floor in agony, the thought invading my memory relentlessly.

"Did that upset you?" Ignitus asked me, but he repeated it again; I must have not been paying attention. "Terrador? I can't help you if-"

"I know, I know! It kind of did, I guess..." My already meek voice trailed off into sniffles. "I can't get upset over it; they're together. It can't be helped." I told myself more than I did to Ignitus, but there was still more interrogating to do.

"It goes deeper than that." Ignitus said with an expecting tone to his voice.

"...I-I don't understand..." I scratched my head, trying to avoid the problem instead of face it. I didn't usually do this. I wouldn't usually ignore the problem. What I would do is face it head-on. The fact that I tried to avoid it worried me more.

"Tell me what's on your mind. Just one sentence that sums up your thoughts."

Just one sentence.

"No one truly cares for me."

Those spiteful words bounced around like grenades, detonating after I spoke them.

No one cares for me.

I choked on those words. They hurt like needles in my chest as tears washed the sides of my face. They were warm on my scales as depression continued to cloud around me.

But the warm tears weren't tears.

Ignitus licked at my face, I realized. My head hurt too much to think why. Then he went to lick my snout. Then a small kiss.

"...I-I..." I tried talking, but I didn't have the words. All I could do was let him kiss me.

Comfort me.

Lead me from destruction.

**A/N: SO. BEAUTIFULLL ;w; [munches on popcorn] Chapter 8 shouldn't be too long, I said. I lied. I SO VERY LIED. I'll just go into my corner and write chapter 9 and not make anymore promises on the amount of time I take on chapters. ;_;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I have it. Chapter 9 is complete yes I hope you like it :D Enjoy the feels mwahaha**

My body ached.

Every inch of it burned, soreness flowing through the entirety of me. "Ugh…" I moaned in pain, trying to flop myself around. I spotted a note after some thrashing about. Its papyrus material was familiar as I picked it up with a lazy paw. The handwriting was rather neat, and I automatically knew it belonged to Cyril.

_Gone to pick up groceries; be back in approximately one hour. –Cyril_

Blunt and to the point. Of course it was Cyril. I had absolutely no clue to when he left. I sighed to myself. "What am I to do…" I asked myself, but I really couldn't do anything, considering everyone was very 'overprotective' of me wandering about with my wound.

My eyes averted to the healing flesh. It was still a distasteful shade of red, and moving my leg brought a sharp sense of pain. I flinched. My leg was still asleep, which numbed the pain, but I would probably fall if I tried walking around.

The door to my room, I had noticed, was closed. Great, I thought to myself. No way to communicate. "Way to go, Cyril." I mumbled aloud. Someone, almost immediately after my remark, knocked on my door. I kept quiet for a moment, unsure and nervous about who it was at the door. "Uh…come in." I said hesitantly.

Cyril came through. Thank goodness, I said inwardly as I sighed. "Hello, love." I chirped to him. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning," He told me as he set a bag down. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Lost track of time." I giggled, and Cyril flashed a grin at me as he pulled bread out of the bag he had earlier. "Oh, food." I felt my mouth drool. It felt like ages since I last ate.

"I talked with Terrador." He told me while I munched on bread. It took me by surprise.

"Oh?" I asked, the luxurious and sweet taste of bread inside my mouth. "What did you get from him?" I kept my eyes on him while I ate, though my conscience was more directed towards the delicious treat in my paws.

"Well," Cyril started. "He told me he was sorry, and I apologized for being a dick to him."

"You weren't-"

"He also told me he wouldn't interfere again, and he told me to tell you he was sorry."

Terrador was sorry?

"Did you apologize to him?" I asked Cyril in a demanding sort of way. He nodded.

"Yes…" He looked to the ground in shame.

"What exactly for?"

"For…" He decided his wording carefully. "Lashing out, blaming it on him, just everything I did to him out of spite." I smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Well done." I chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

"Good; I don't usually do this." He wrapped his large arms around me, giving me soft kisses. "You owe me."

"I'll get to that later," I said. "You know," My mouth was full of bread as I talked. "This bread is quite delicious, _superior_ to any bread I've ever had. You should definitely buy more."

"Funny one, aren't you?"

"I try." I winked at him as I continued stuffing myself with the yummy carbohydrates.

Xxx

I was able to walk about freely, no longer quarantined to my room. It felt refreshing to finally get some sun shining on my lemon-yellow scales. Heat radiated everywhere; I loved summer. I absolutely adored it. Bright blue skies. Grass, fresh and green underneath my paws. It was all lovely.

"Feel good to be out here again?" Cyril asked me from my left.

"Yes, so good. You have no idea." He chuckled.

"No, no I don't." Cyril, unlike me, preferred colder weather. Of course, it made sense, him being an ice dragon. "Much too warm for me."

"Too warm to cuddle with me?" I asked innocently, my smile melting on purpose as I pouted. He shook his head with a smile.

"Volteer…" He looked around, still somewhat bothered by the eyes that watched his every move.

"Please?" I begged, scooting closer to Cyril. He glanced around one more time before finally giving in. _I want so much_, I said to myself. _I'll give him a break next time._

"…Alright." He mumbled, and I happily obliged by laying my head upon his shoulder. I looked up at him, giving a smile his way. "Yeah, you better be happy." He said with a blush glowing on his face. I saw his facial expression change as he looked in the distance. Disbelief was plain as day on his face.

"What?" I asked as he continued squinting.

"Is that Terrador?" He pointed. I myself squinted to look with the sun shining bright overhead.

"…Yes. And?" I looked at him, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Isn't that Ignitus as well?" He pointed, and I saw the two.

Cuddling.

Kissing.

My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Mixed emotions were swirling about inside my mind as I watched. Terrador and Ignitus? The fire dragon was _straight_! What in the name of ancestors happened?

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" Cyril inquired as I nodded my head.

"Yes. I haven't the slightest idea how that happened…" I told him as I watched them cuddle like we would. "But that's their affair. We should just leave it alone." I said to Cyril as I turned my attention back to him, staring into his very blue eyes.

"…What?" Cyril asked, his face painted red as the eye contact intensified. I just shook my head in response, not letting go of the stare.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Your eyes are just magnificent, handsome," I rambled on with compliments for what seemed like ages before he stopped me with a kiss.

It was soft and gentle to the touch. I blushed, thinking how everyone that walked by could have seen us, but I was happy at the same time. Cyril was finally comfortable showing that he loved me to anyone that walked on by. He pulled back ever so slowly, driving me crazy, making me hold on for dear life.

He giggled. "I didn't know you wanted it that much." He winked at me.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself…" I said as I closed in on his maw, before being rudely interrupted, like always.

"Ewwww," A familiar and rude dragonfly groaned. We both blushed by the comment, scrambling to a sitting position.

"Leave us alone," Cyril spat, taking his comment back when he saw Spyro and Cynder right behind the dragonfly. "Oh, hello you two." Cyril acknowledged them. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes." Spyro stepped up. "Have you seen Ignitus? I can't seem to find him." Cyril gulped, remembering the scene with the two guardians. What would Spyro think if he saw Ignitus, his _father figure_ more than anything, with Terrador?

"Um…" Cyril hummed, looking for a way out of this. He looked at me, and I noticed how conflicted he looked, and I knew exactly what was on his mind. My head bobbed to the left, away from where Ignitus and Terrador were. "Oh, yes, I think he was at the library?" He raised a brow towards them, and they thanked us as they headed off.

I sighed. "That was a close one." I told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"We have to tell him that Spyro's looking for him, before…" I knew what he was talking about, and we started towards them. For all this time, Ignitus was straight. But for him to suddenly do _this_, I just hadn't a clue what was going on. But I knew we couldn't let Spyro know.

As we walked over there, we noticed how happy they looked. I realized they looked like us; happy, in love, all those happy feelings were there. He definitely couldn't be faking _that_. Terrador glowed with happiness, and just a day ago he didn't even look close to that. Ignitus did have a positive effect on him. "They look really happy together," I whispered to Cyril. "Maybe we should just leave them alone." He shook his head.

"But we have to at least warn him about Spyro. Only the ancestors know what would happen if he found out." He took in a deep breath. "I'm just looking out for the young one; preparing for the worst is all." Cyril's voice trailed off, looking distant, deep in thought. I nuzzled his neck.

"And that's very considerate of you." I told him, pecking him on the cheek. "Just…just be careful. I've no clue what's going on." We finally reached them, unbeknownst to the two. I cleared my throat rather loudly, getting their attention.

They both looked at us. "Hello, you two!" Terrador peeped, obviously in a great mood. Ignitus appeared serious, giving us a knowing look.

"I just came to say that Spyro was looking for you."

"S-Spyro?" Ignitus looked worried.

"Yes." I mumbled. This wasn't going to turn out well.

The fire dragon looked deep in thought before he whispered something to Terrador, and gave him a quick kiss.

"…Ignitus?" Someone peeped out of no where.

It was Spyro, accompanied by the dragoness and Sparx.

What lovely timing, I said inwardly.

"Spyro…" Ignitus walked closer. "Um, did you need something?" His tail shook nervously behind him. Spyro stood like a statue, completely frozen.

"D-Did you…and him…" The purple dragon looked from Ignitus to Terrador, then back. His face was pale. His eyes were wide in shock, never leaving the elder dragon.

"It's…not what it seems, alright-"

"Don't tell me _lies_! Did you just…" Spyro's voice trailed off painfully as he paced around, trying to calm himself. "Did you kiss him or not?!"

"Yes! Okay, yes! But I-it's out of pity, Spyro! All of it!" Ignitus blurted before even realizing what he had said. Everyone was frozen.

"…All this time…" I looked over. Terrador looked absolutely devastated. His old, jolly mood squashed like an insect, and spat on. I could see him falling apart as he tried to speak. He was shaking. We all waited for him to finish his sentence. His confirmation on the truth of the matter. "You…"

"Terrador…" Ignitus went to comfort him, but Terrador denied it.

"No…" Tears were running down his face, shimmering like emeralds. "You said you loved me! You _lied_!" He roared fiercly, bearing his dangerously sharp teeth.

"Terrador, please…" I tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"No!" He yelled in a fury. "I'm sick of this! Sick of everything!" Behind all the rage, I could see how much he was hurting in his eyes. They were red with sadness and loneliness. It made my stomach swirl with pity.

He really didn't deserve this.

Terrador ran.

Ignitus couldn't move.

None of us could at that moment.

I saw a hint of disgust in Spyro's eyes before he left as well, and I followed him with Cyril behind me.

Leaving Ignitus.

"How am I going to fix this…" I heard him say before I left to chase for Spyro.

**A/N: I'm sorry for abusing you with feels. I have a pretty good idea of what's coming next, so the next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Thanks guys~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, this came rather quickly considering how often I update. This one begins with Volteer's POV but switches to Terrador's POV, just so you don't get confused. Enjoy~**

"Spyro?" I saw him sulking in a room, along with some comfort from Cynder and Sparx. They were whispering something to him. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly, not wanting to alarm him.

"What do you think?" Spyro retorted.

"You better watch-" I gave Cyril the let-me-handle-this look, and he backed off. I sat down next to him. His eyes were somewhat red from previous matters.

"What part of it bothers you?" I asked him softly, trying to comfort him in the best way possible. Spyro's voice rattled as he spoke.

"I…Ignitus just wouldn't do that. That's not…him." As he talked, I saw how distant he looked, like he was talking about someone completely different. "I just…"

He trailed off.

"Is it because it's another male he's with?"

"N-No, that's…I mean…" He stopped to think. "It wasn't what I was or would ever expect, but I would get used to it." He looked at me. "That was, if it wasn't out of pity. Which it was." Spyro's face contorted into something angry, upset, and malicious. "What the _hell_ was he thinking?!" Fire escaped from his nostrils in rage.

"Look…" I put a paw on his shoulder. "I'm uncertain about what he was thinking as well," I started. "But I know he did it with good intentions. I doubt he did this to hurt Terrador or anyone else." Spyro exhaled, nodding to me.

"I just wish he could have found Terrador a partner instead of pretending to be with him." He mumbled, and I agreed with a chuckle.

"Yes, that probably would have been better." I looked at Cyril, who stared at me in astonishment. "But, I think I'll let you alone for now. You probably need some space."

They all nodded, and I left with Cyril.

We walked in silence.

"You know, you can talk." Cyril mumbled, making me giggle a bit.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried for Terrador." I looked at Cyril. "He's a good person; I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Me either," He told me. "But I hope for the best."

We stopped just outside the temple. The sun was bright overhead, green and luscious plains spread out in front of us. Flowers were decorated like polka dots across the field. People were spread out here and there, enjoying the beautiful day that was here for the moment. I leaned against Cyril.

"I want to grow old with you." I mumbled to him.

"We're already old, silly." He said bluntly.

"Hey, we aren't _that_ old." I protested, but Cyril just laughed. "Compared to many, we're quite old, considering that our life span is much longer to-"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware, chatterbox." I blushed, not able to control my ramblings.

"I'm not a chatterbox! I just explain things very thoroughly and alright maybe I might be, if not just a little-"The ice guardian interrupted me with a kiss, as he always did.

But of course I didn't bother to complain.

He held me by my waist as I wrapped my arms around his strong neck. "Mmm…" I moaned into his maw as he kissed me, my face burning with embarrassment and happiness. I thought I heard someone shout our names as we kissed, and escaped the kiss. "Did you hear that?"

"If you mean your moaning, then yes." He went to kissing my neck, but I pushed him back.

"No, stop." I whined. "I thought someone called our name." Cyril was still kissing me. I whacked him with my tail. "Are you even listening?"

"It's hard to concentrate," Was the excuse he gave me. I heard someone call us again.

"Did you hear _that_?" Still, he paid no mind. "Stop being so horny and listen!"

"Volteer! Cyril!" He perked up, and I assumed he heard. Ignitus came, looking worried and beaten. The guardian gasped for breath as he found us. "I can't find Terrador." He told us, and I somewhat panicked.

"Oh-kay…" I told myself aloud, the breath knocked out of me from what he had told us. "Did he say anything before he left? Something to pinpoint his location?" I remembered most of what he said, but it didn't help any.

"I remember he flew westward," Cyril added, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anything else?" I asked nervously.

"He said he was sick of everything." Ignitus said grimly, and I feared for the worst. I gulped audibly.

"Let's just try to find him; I'll go tell Spyro-"

"No," Ignitus stopped me. "I'll go tell him…I'll be close behind, so don't worry about me." I watched him as he walked inside. My chest felt heavy; I was glad Cyril comforted me with a hug.

"Everything will be fine." He told me, and I responded with a nod as we headed off to find Terrador.

Xxx [**Terrador's POV**]

I retreated to a little cove, which also happened to be a mountain. There was a small pond near the middle, with lovely flowers and grass surrounding it. The weather was magnificent.

I was less so.

The tears wouldn't stop. Every part of my mind told me I was used. I was worthless. No one really loved me. They all just played with me, only to throw me away at the end.

My paws stepped over the fresh grass below me as I walked closer to the edge. There was a certain finality to the mood of the day. I thought over how Ignitus lied to me.

_It was all out of pity._

I heard his exact voice in my mind.

He never really cared.

No one did.

I stopped a couple feet away from the edge, peering down. I could hardly see the bottom.

It would be quick.

Painless.

My chest hurt with stress and weariness. I sighed. "I'm too old for this," I told myself, my breath ragged and sloppy. I didn't know what else to do though. I hated life. It was all just disappointment and grief.

It most certainly didn't get better, I thought.

I looked down again, feeling dizzy. I wanted this, I told myself repeatedly.

But I was absolutely terrified.

I stood there, frozen, sobbing like a child. I was constantly in conflict with myself. My mind didn't know how to shut itself off for even a second. I looked back at life while my eyes were blurred with sorrow.

My parents were gone. My brothers disappointed in me. All my old friends had moved somewhere far away from me.

How long have I been pushing people away from me? Whether it was intentional or unintentional, I had to face the facts.

I had no one that was concerned for me.

I braced myself.

Three. I positioned myself to simply jump off.

Two. Tears came down my face like raindrops.

One-

"Whatcha doin'?" Someone blurted from behind me. I turned around, eyes somewhat fuzzy.

A dragon, looking as burly as me, stood there smiling. I had never seen him before. He looked concerned moments after taking in my supposed terrible and miserable look. He stood his ground. "Are you…" He realized what I was trying to do, and walked to the edge. "Are you sure about this?" He looked at me, a frown evident on his face.

"That's what I was planning on doing." I said casually with a sniff.

The male dragon pouted for a second before saying "Whenever you're ready. I'll jump when you jump." He gave me a big smile. My eyes widened in shock with his remark.

"W-Why would _you_ jump?"

"Well, if you're jumping, then I don't see why I can't." He argued, and I gave him a dumbfounded sort of look. I looked back to where my death would be. My sighs of anger signaled that he had won. "Let's talk over here." He told me, pointing away from the death of me.

I told him everything. That's what he told me to do, at least. All of it. From the beginning of these worthless thoughts up to now. He listened to every word I told him. Just to talk about it helped, though I still felt like ending it. He retaliated by saying he would jump if I ever did, and I gave up on that idea.

The dragon gave me a ponderous look. "So…" He mumbled, leaning in to me. I assumed he was trying to kiss me, and I cowered backwards unintentionally, making him giggle. "I knew it." My head tilted in confusion, and he explained. "You don't sound like you're ready to date, to be honest. And you don't act like you're ready either." He stopped to caress my cheek with a claw. "You're so vulnerable…" I blushed, backing away for a second time.

I knew he was right.

"For now, we can be friends." I noticed how comforting his voice was; it made me happy whenever he talked. "If you need someone to talk to, just ask. I promise I'll be there, okay?" I nodded. He gave me a strange look, and then asked, "Are you crying?"

I wasn't aware I was crying.

I was overwhelmed. I had just met him, and he was promising to talk to me whenever I asked. He promised to listen. He promised to be _there_. No one ever did that, which made the tears crawl their way out.

He gave me a bright smile. "And…maybe when you're ready…" He cupped his jaw in his paw, sticking his tongue out. "Maybe we could discuss a relationship?"

We both laughed.

That was probably the best I've felt in ages.

"Um…yeah. I'd like that."

"So how's about I walk you back home then?" I tried standing up, thinking I could do it myself. My legs shook viciously, threatening to give out. "I'll take that as a yes." I warned myself to keep some distance to avoid another possible heartbreak.

I was so very close to letting it all end in one jump.

I didn't want to go over that edge.

I looked back, trembling at the image of my possible grave. I gulped.

"Please…don't let me jump. _Ever_..." My voice shook. He patted me on the back.

"I promise."

**A/N: Won't be many chapters left ;A; I'm really proud of this story, and I myself can't wait to finish it. But I can wait too haha. Anyways, leave favorites and reviews, and thanks for continuing to follow my story! :D**


End file.
